This invention relates to devices for the protection of painters.
Painters using spray guns, especially of the airless type, suffer much inconvenience and even injury to the skin as a result of receiving deposits of paint on their faces and in their eyes which causes at the least redness and irritation.
The problem is particularly acute in overhead spraying from airless guns because the painter must look up to see what he is doing and certain amounts of the spray particles bounce off the surface to be painted and on to the face and into the eyes of the painter. To a somewhat lesser extent the same problem exists with air guns.
To applicant's knowledge, no person in the prior art has made a light-weight, inexpensive, satisfactory protective device in response to the problem. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to respond to the problems heretofore described.